The Seven Lords
by I Said
Summary: YAOI! AU SASUxNARU There are of total of seven lords. Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, Naji, Sai, Orochimaru, and someone who no one knows. Orochimaru wants to take over and call himself King but he's not going to have it easy.


_This is my first YAOI story! If you do not like yaoi at all, please go back and find yourself a different story that catches your interest! _

_NARUTO does not belong to me and this story is AU!_

_**WARNINGS!** Like i said, this is YAOI! No flames what-so-ever, thank you. _

_**Summary:** There are of total of seven Lords. Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, Naji, Sai, Orochimaru, and someone who no one knows about. Orochimaru is planning to take over and call himself the King but he's not going to have it easy._

* * *

**Prologue**

Itachi looked up as the door slammed opened. He raised an eyebrow as a long red haired male walked into the room with flaming red eyes.

"How rare of you to come here, Kyuubi-san. Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked as he crossed his legs with a smirk.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes darkly and said, "Don't give me any of your bullshit, Itachi. Why did you not stop your little brother from leaving!? You know what it did to Naruto!? He's fucken DEPRESSED as hell!"

"Like I care?"

Kyuubi growled.

"You're a bastard, Itachi. Why didn't you even TRY to stop him?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Why should I do that? Sasuke is old enough to make his own choices. Besides, aren't I the reason he left? It'll make him even more passed off if I try to talk to him to stop what he was deciding to do. It was a matter of time before he left with that snake." Itachi replied as he leaned back against the seat. "You know our past, Kyuubi. It's something that no one should be surprised of."

Kyuubi glared at Itachi hatefully.

"That's true..."

Itachi grinned and said, "I'm sure Naruto will be fine. Naruto is strong, isn't he? If he can't get passed this, he is not able to be the next one to take your title, Kyuubi-san. Even if he's the last and only person next in line for it."

"He is strong."

"He's too soft hearted and you know it."

"That's something that is none of your business!"

"Oh? What'll happen if Sasuke and he fights?"

Kyuubi opened his mouth but a voice behind him spoked first.

"Uh, excuse me..., but Itachi has many things to deal right now with all the paper work."

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and blinked. All the anger was passed.

"Are your eyes doing any better?" Kyuubi asked as he walked over to the dark golden green haired male, whose eyes were wrapped with bandages.

"Hai, it's getting better. But unlike Itachi-sama's."

Kyuubi glared back at Itachi and said, "That's very true."

Itachi returned Kyuubi and grin.

He said, "My eye sight is completely fine, as I do say myself."

Kyuubi turned away and walked out the room. When he passed the dark golden haried, he said, "I'll see you shortly."

"Hai."

When Kyuubi disappeared, Itachi signed.

"He's always too nice to you."

"That's because I am his fifth cousin."

"But you're now an outcast."

"... True, but it really does not mean anything. Even you know it."

"So true. So, how many papers am I going to have to sign?"

"The most is... two million... or so."

"That's too much."

"You only sign with your 'I', Itachi-sama." He pointed out.

"So?"

"Never mind."

Itachi closed his eyes and said, "It better take one day. Signing my name is not fun at all."

"You don't even write your full name."

"What?"

"...Never mind."

"Hm, I thought I heard something..."

"I just said that I was glad I'm not a Lord like you, Itachi-sama."

"Hn. I'm the only goddamn Lord who actually does his work."

"What about Gaara-sama and Neji-sama?"

"Those two has other people to sign it."

"Why don't you do that?"

"NO ONE signs MY name but ME."

"...H-hai..."

--

Naruto signed deeply and stared up at the sky while lying on the green grass.

'Sasuke...'

He closed his eyes and thought, 'What the hell is going on inside your head, teme?'

The wind picked up for one minute and it was gentle again. A shadow appeared above Naruto and said, "You're too sad about this, Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his older brother. He smiled saddly and said, "I'm not sad at all, nii-san. I'm just wondering why the hell would Sasuke pick that snake for power just to kill Itachi-san."

Kyuubi sat down next to Naruto and looked at the shining blue lake.

"You know what Itachi did to all of his family?"

"No. I wasn't born when he was young." Naruto replied with a pout.

"Hm." Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and pinched his nose.

"OW! Why you do that for!?" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi smirked.

"You looked too cute, Naruto."

Naruto glared.

"Shut up."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not, huh!?"

"Because I'm your older brother and I don't listen to someone who's older or younger than I am."

"You think of yourself too much."

"That's why you love me, Naruto."

"LIKE HELL!"

"Heh." Kyuubi stood up and said, "Hurry up, Iruka is waiting for us."

Naruto groaned.

"HAI-HAI!"

As Kyuubi and Naruto walked away, someone peeked out of a window and stared at them as they walked away towards the gates.

"What're you doing?"

"The meeting is one day from now... right?"

"Hai."

"... Itachi told me I could go but..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll follow you. No one can see me but you anyway."

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Should we let them take care of Orochimaru?"

"... Let's wait and see."

* * *

_Sorry it was short... but I guarante you that the others will be longer... I just thought of doing this only now... please tell me what you think will make this story more interesting! _

_Oh, by the way, what animal should I pick that will kind of match Sai? And Itachi?_

_Please review!_


End file.
